


Staff Briefing

by Theatregirl7299



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical meeting in the White Collar Division....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staff Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 Caffrey-Burke Day

“Stop it!”

“Stop what?”

“Stop tossing the rubber band ball!”

“It helps me think.”

“It’s distracting.”

“To you.”

“To everyone.”

“Not everyone.”

“Yes, everyone.”

“I think we need to take a vote. Who thinks the rubber band ball is distracting?”

“We do NOT need to take a vote…”

“It’s only fair.”

“Can we please get back on task?”

“You know you’re really not being democratic about this.”

“Staff briefings are not supposed to be democratic.”

“Says you…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing….”

“As I was saying…”

“Which time?”

“What do you mean which time?”

“I mean about the case, the rubber band ball or your insistence upon censoring the democratic process that our country was founded on?”

“What?...Wait…No…I’m not censoring the democratic process – ”

“You denied us our right to assemble peacefully and hold a vote about the rubber band ball. I would call that censorship…”

“…I did not – ”

“…Of course….these meetings are really more like an Autocracy, except we do have some rules, which, by the way, tend to get in the way of things occasionally.”

“Oh my God…”

“No, that would be a theocracy and would be in direct violation of Church and State.”

“Stop it!”

“Stop what?”

“ARGHH!!!”


End file.
